Alice in the Country of Hearts
'' Alice in the Country of Hearts'' is a Japanese female-oriented romance adventure visual novel developed by Quin Rose. The game is a re-imagining of Lewis Carroll's classic Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. A manga adaptation illustrated by Soumei Hoshino was serialized in Mag Garden's Monthly Comic Avarus between the October 2007 and October 2010 issues and is released in North America by Yen Press. A second manga by Mamenosuke Fujimaru began serialization in Ichijinsha's Comic Zero Sum with the June 2011 issue. An original video animation adaptation was announced for release in November 2008, but was later delayed. An anime film adaptation produced by Asahi Production was released in Japanese theaters in July 2011. Plot Alice Liddell is an insecure girl who is overshadowed by her sister's beauty and grace. During one of their outings, Alice's sister goes to get a deck of cards for a game while Alice falls asleep. When a white rabbit comes and encourages her to chase him, Alice assumes she is dreaming and tries to go back to napping until the rabbit turns into a man with white rabbit ears and carries her off. Peter White (the White Rabbit) throws Alice into a hole that appears in her yard and jumps in after her. When they land in a strange, open area, Peter starts confessing his undying love for her. He tells her to drink a 'medicine' but when she refuses, he simply pours the liquid into his mouth and then kisses her, forcing her to drink it. It is later revealed that whoever drinks this medicine, participates in a game, so says Peter. Alice learns that she is in Wonderland and the only way she might be able to return to her world is to interact and spend time with the strange people in Wonderland, which slowly refills the vial. However, Wonderland is going through violent times—everyone is reckless and uncaring as to who lives or dies, and with a civil war going on everyone in the strange world finds it hard to trust each other with an instinct to kill. Wonderland is split into various countries, with most of the action taking place in the 'Country of Hearts'. It is divided into three main territories: The Castle of Hearts, ruled by Vivaldi (the Queen of Hearts), with assistance from Peter White who serves as Prime Minister, and Ace (the Knight of Hearts), the most skilled swordsman in the Wonderland, who has a terrible sense of direction; Hatter Mansion, home of Wonderland's Mafia, The Hatters, lead by Blood Dupre (The Hatter), with help from his second-in-command Elliot March (the March Hare) and the gatekeepers, Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum); and the Amusement Park, run by the marquis Mary Gowland (the Duke) with help from a punkish cat, Boris Airay (the Cheshire Cat). All three territories are at war with each other, with the only neutral area being the Clock Tower Plaza in the centre of the Country of Hearts. Alice moves into the Tower and ends up living and helping Julius Monrey, whose job it is to repair clocks, which work as the hearts of the inhabitants of Wonderland. As a result he is considered Wonderland's mortician and he gives life to new residents once the Clocks are repaired. Also appearing in the series is the sickly Nightmare Gottschalk (the Caterpillar), a dream demon who is the embodiment of bad dreams and ruler of the neighbouring 'Country of Clover'. Sources *Alice in the Country of Hearts at Wikipedia. Category:Video games Category:Manga